


Red

by OneLuckyUnicorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLuckyUnicorn/pseuds/OneLuckyUnicorn
Summary: Red is the color associated with rage and anger. Red is the color of blood. What if an altogether different avenue of revenge made itself available to a grieving father?...





	Red

For weeks he’d maintained a stoic front. At this point he was all out of tears. A heavy, deadened feeling had replaced the grief, as well as something else that had been growing, steadily entwining more and more of its black tendrils around his heart everyday -- anger. Anger at himself for not having tried harder to talk Abigail out of participating in Silent Sparrow. At Alistair Krei’s greed and refusal to listen to all the warnings about his project. If one more person came up to him to tell him that they were sorry for his loss, then they were going to get punched in the face (if that person was a guy anyways. He didn’t know what he would do if it was a woman). He would drink to try and numb the pain, but it only seemed to feed his wrath towards Krei.

Over the years he’d mellowed out as he had grown older, though unlike the popular stereotype of the Irish he’d never been a bad-tempered or violent man by any means. Whenever he did become angry about something, it was usually more of a focused, icy anger as opposed to uncontrollable red-hot fury. But not today. Today he’d stormed and raged through his big empty house, had wrecked some pictures and furniture and put a good-sized hole in the kitchen wall with his fist.

His only child was gone. He didn’t even have a body to bury. Realizing that his right hand was sore, it vaguely occurred to him that he should probably get something for it. So upstairs he went, only to end up standing in the doorway of Abigail’s old bedroom. His eyes roved around the clean, tidy space to take in the full-sized bed with its slate blue and white comforter, the stuffed purple hippo sitting there smiling blankly at him, the pictures of various musicians, nature scenes, and animals hanging on the wall. Even after she’d moved out he’d still kept it like this out of nostalgia. He was so glad he’d never gone through with his half-hearted but playful threat to turn it into another office.

A flash of light, as crimson as freshly-spilled blood, suddenly illuminated the room and mercifully interrupted the agonizing memories. There it was, hovering soundlessly in front of him. A red, glowing ring.

For a moment Robert just stared at it through bleary, reddened eyes, uncomprehending, confused. How was it floating? Where had it come from?

And then… something -- no, _someone_ was speaking to him in his _mind_. Whatever it was, it was ancient. Powerful.

**"Robert Callaghan. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."**

And in that instant it all became clear. He would have his vengeance on Abigail’s murderer, and this Red Lantern ring would help him.

Without any hesitation he reached a well-worn hand out towards the ring.


End file.
